The American Psychological Association (APA) - Minority Fellowship Program (MFP) in Psychology is a national program designed to increase the numbers of underrepresented ethnic minority groups conducting mental health-related and health disparity oriented research of interest to NIMH. As an extension of our training role, we have implemented an MFP Psychology Summer Institute (MFP-PSI) to promote the professional development of our trainees in preparation for successful research careers. The aims of this summer training program are to (1) provide educational and mentoring experiences to promising graduate students and doctoral-level professionals at early-career stages that will advance them in the development of tangible projects, (2) provide opportunities to network at various levels with NIMH and other federal agency representatives, as well as with leading mental health researchers from across the country, (3) facilitate the career development of participants through technical training, exposure to research and treatment models, and counsel from advanced mental health research professionals, and (4) foster cross-fertilization of ideas between those primarily involved in research and those primarily involved in service delivery. These aims will be accomplished through a 4-day training institute to be held in Washington, DC at which participants are exposed to topical and methodological lectures by leading researchers in the field, information about the array of research funded by NIMH and other federal agencies, and technical assistance in developing existing research projects and written manuscripts which included peer mentoring, and high-level individual mentoring from leading psychologists. We will conduct an evaluation comprised of an immediate, post-institute survey along with a 6-month and 12-month follow-up on-line survey. Our evaluation will be both formative and outcome based. Key outcomes tracked will include evidence of increased publication and grant production activity, as well as career advancement.